playhollywoodufandomcom-20200214-history
Priya Singh
Professor Priya Singh (Hnd: प्रिया सिंह) is a faculty member and professor at Hollywood University. She first appears in the quest, The Hearing. Profile She is first mentioned by Professor Hunt who warns your character that she is returning from sabbatical just in time to attend the final meeting of the University's board to decide whether or not you get to stay at the school. Personality Professor Singh has been described as the most ruthless professor on campus as Thomas Hunt says that, "Compared to her, I'm a teddy bear." Appearance Priya wears the Mix and Hatch outfit, which is a white dress with chevron detailing. Her brown hair is swept to the side in a low bun. Priya has dark skin and wears red lipstick and purple eyeliner. Priya often has a frown on her face. Relationships Thomas Hunt They are colleagues and close friends who share similar views and opinions. She is rumoured to be even more strict than he is but unlike Professor Hunt, she genuinely dislikes the students at Hollywood U and believes that Professor Hunt is "too soft" on them. In The Silver Circle, while the MC and Holly are eavesdropping, their past romantic relationship is brought to light. They had been dating for a while before she was hired at Hollywood University but because they "learnt the hard lesson of mixing career and romance", they break up. She is still in love with him, however, and regardless of the true nature of the MC's relationship with Professor Hunt, she is still noticeably jealous of his treatment of them. His happiest Christmas memory is of him and Priya watching an old movie on TV while sipping apple cider on his couch. She hopes that they will get back together someday. Hiromitsu Moriyama Hiromitsu Moriyama is one of Priya's colleagues at the university. However, their relationship appears to be rather tense. While attending Hannelina's winter party, Moriyama storms off after voicing his belief in the talent and potential of their students and having Priya harshly refute him and demean the worth of their students. This difference in opinion and personality has created a personal divide between them, if not a professional one. Your Character She feels disdain towards Your Character, often saying that "someone of your Character's caliber shouldn't be at the University". The first time your Character meets her is at a Committal Hearing and shows an unwillingness to acknowledge your Character's accomplishments and positive traits. However, she is a fair person and does, in the end, realise that Bianca (and everyone else she calls in as witnesses) were not being honest. She removes your Character's probational status. Reasons for her negative opinion of your Character is unknown, although it is hinted at that she might be jealous of your Character. Quest Appearances * The Hearing * The Silver Circle * Oh, Brother * Broken Circle * Taking Stock * Faculty Banquet * The Birthday Party * The Naughty List * Bianca's Blackmail * The Diamond Party * Stranger Than Fanfiction * Consequences Gallery Trivia *She is of Indian descent. *She once snuck into the Top Box of the Opera with Hunt. *In Stranger Than Fiction, it is revealed that she likes fanfiction. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults Category:Female Category:Professors